Three's a crowd
by HanaxYui
Summary: A drunk and needy Masato is too irresistible to Ranmaru. However, Masato's head is full of thoughts of a certain blond, but in such a state the blue haired male is unable to ratiocinate. When everything seemed to be forgotten and fully enjoyed, the so desired blond appears and with him all the forgotten feelings return.


**Hana~chan: Hey, dear readers! We've brought you one more story from Kotori Yui and Rom-… I mean, Hana-chan :v**

 **Yui~chan: Yô minna (-0-)/**

 **Hana~chan: We welcome all of you to our new joined account too ^_^**

 **Yui~chan: Hai, we created this acc because we realized that it'd be easier for readers to follow our two~shots xD**

 **Hana~chan: -sigh- We are su considerate u_u :p I think this story is even more plotless than our first one :v ne, Yui~chan?**

 **Yui~chan: eeh~ ewe you think so? ovo omg *shock* maa, i don't think our readers mind anyways xV**

 **Hana~chan: Of course not :3 they want the real deal, just like us –w- anyways... Please, enjoy :D**

 **Yui~chan: oh oh ! Please have in mind that drunk people are NEVER in character :'V at least I'm never myself when I'm drunk u.u who knows about others lol and it's our headcanon that Masato is the complete opposite of himself x) so don't come later tell us we did not warn you about this. Now please, go enjoy x3 !**

* * *

 **~Three's a crowd~**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Flashing lights, loud laughter, the booming music reverberating in one's ears. The Tour Gran Finale party was a profusion of colours, sound and joy. So many guests, crowding in the immense ballroom at Saotome's Academy, celebrating Starish' performances all across the country.

Away from all that jovial celebration, Masato was resting comfortably in a nook of the bustling room, his body lying on a cushiony puff, observing at all the agitated bodies swinging to the rhythm of the music. He was having his fourth glass of Mimosa already. Ren had asked the first one for him, taunting him about being boring for not drinking. Surprisingly nice, he said that cocktail suited the bluenette, because it was soft and elegant.

Lately, during the extent of that tour, the blond had been really pleasant, polite, and even friendly to him; almost as when they were true friends, so many years ago. Maybe he was just trying to get along as co-workers, but the younger man couldn't help happiness take over him, just thinking about it.

However, the drink reminded Masato of the saxophonist. It had beautiful shades of orange and it could be sweet, but with an acrid touch from time to time. Though he actually liked how the drink surprised him with its changes. It got one drunk of it before knowing it and you couldn't simply settle with what you had from it; it left you craving for more of him... IT, more of IT. What was he thinking? Where was he letting his mind drift into? And… what would be Ren's flavour? The saltiness of his sweaty skin, the smell of his perfume; the sound of his heavy breath...

Swallowing hard, and scared of himself, yet not discouraged, he rose from his spot. The lights at the dance floor were turning on and off compulsively and he was beginning to get dizzy and confused because of them; but, mostly, he felt his temperature rising. His eyes ran over the shady figures trying to find the one he longed for, uselessly.

The party was in his honour, or rather, of Starish', so it would be rude to leave so early. Though Masato wasn't very much worried about that: all he had in his mind, right then and there, was Ren. He wasn't mingling with the guests anyway so, probably, no one would notice his absence. With his head spinning, the blue-haired teen wobbled outside the dancehall. He wanted to find Ren desperately, although he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Well, to be honest, he _did_ know, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to fulfil his desire.

With a deep sigh and no balance over his body, the blue haired male walked as straight as he could, his hands clinging on the white wall next to him; he wanted to go back to his room hoping that once there he could find the one he desired the most. His body was practically asking for the blond's, yet he couldn't understand the reason for such a thing. Sure Ren had been a little tiny bit nice with him lately, not teasing him every single day, every single hour of the day; however that wasn't a reason for Masato to feel his body burning with such a strong desire. Damn, the blue haired male had never felt like this before. Why did he have to feel like this right now?

After walking for a few corridors, and walking up the long staircase to the dorms, Masato's heart began to beat strongly and his breathe was heavy. He was anxious to open the door of his and Ren's room and find the blond there, lying on his bed sleeping; so the blue haired teen could watch him, maybe even touch him a bit and satiate a little his strong desire with those simple actions. He reached the large door of their room and touched it slightly, his body fiercely trembling due to his drunken state, yet he was able to grab the doorknob and opening the door. Yet he had opened it so suddenly that he lost all the balance over his body and fell on the rough floor.

On his bed, a silver-haired young man was suddenly awakened by a raucous sound. He had had one too many drinks at the party and he was as confused as the teen he saw futilely trying to get inside their room. With a tired sigh and rubbing his eyes, he struggled to get up and go help his roommate.  
With difficulty, he crouched by Masato and grabbed him by the armpits, and pushed him up. "You are a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Ranmaru didn't even have the strength to call colourful names to the younger male.

Once he felt Ranmaru's touch his heart stopped for a split second, to pound strongly at the next moment. He looked up at his senpai, his dark blue eyes half opened, his breathe heavier than before just like his shaking body. It wasn't his intention. He really didn't know what was happening with him. He couldn't control his body at all. Was it because he was drunk? Or was it because he was so horny that he couldn't think properly? When he noticed, he had his arms already around Ranmaru's neck, pulling the older man's face closer to him, slowly and seductively whispering in the silver haired male's ear, "Sen~pai…" he took deep heavy breaths after deep heavy breaths, always calling for his senpai, yet thinking about a certain sexy blond. Why did this have to happen with him?

"W-what's wrong with you?" The older one, asked freaked out and trying to put some distance between them. 'Is he hot...?', Ranmaru couldn't believe he was seeing this side of him. Still, the bluenette's grip was too strong and he was too weak, all because of the alcohol. "Hijirikawa, you don't know what you are doing. Get off me. You are a terrible drunk."

"N-No. S-Senpai I want you…" The blue haired male nibbled the soft earlobe of the older man and deep breathing intensely against Ranmaru's skin, kept calling his name again and again and again like a mantra "Kurosaki-san… Kuro~ah..."

"Come on, cut it off", the harassed man asked more gently this time, shrugging to the soft but inviting touch, his voice faltering. "Y-you will be...", he swallowed hard, "very embarrassed of this in the morning." The silver-haired felt so disconcerted and ashamed of the situation; his face started to flush into dark shades of red.

"I don't care. Kurosaki-san, I need you." Masato faced the older man, his face revealing how needy he was feeling; his eyes and mouth half opened, his cheeks slightly blushed… Even through his touch he was revealing to his senpai how hot he was, since his body heat had increased much more than when the silver haired male had grabbed him. That proximity made Ranmaru anxious. Masato's face was truly irresistible like that; he was a man, but he was gorgeous; and little by little, his actions started to convince the older and intoxicated teen that he wanted to try, even if it was a tiny bit, the pleading boy.

Then, in a more needy voice, the blue haired teen asked, always seductively, "Don't you want me too, senpai?" He was completely out of himself; he couldn't stop thinking about Ren however he couldn't also stop yearning for Ranmaru's touch.  
Never taking the eyes off that imploring mouth, the silver-haired male tried to answer, but his lips only trembled in response; however approximating the others.  
Masato moaned feeling their lips closer, and instead of getting away, he got himself even closer, surrounding Ranmaru's neck one more time and pressing their lips slightly, suspiring the silver haired male's name.  
The soft peck was corresponded lightly, without Ranmaru losing sight of the beautiful guy demanding him. One after the other, the kisses fell from his mouth into the opposite one, till the point he was able to let himself go, shutting his eyes and invading Masato with a deeper snog.

Masato's body vibrated with the complete action. He never thought he could feel in such an excited way because of his senpai. Although this was wrong, he couldn't stop yearning more and more; again and again for Ranmaru's touches, kisses, anything the silver haired man wanted to do to him, Masato knew he wouldn't be able to resist him. Even if the one he wanted so much wasn't his senpai, but his rival. Yet, forgetting everything, the blue haired teen broke the light contact of lips to whisper, "Kurosaki-san…" He took a deep breath, almost a moan, and joined their lips together; yet this time wildly, biting the warm and incredibly soft lip flesh of Ranmaru's lips, and licking then the hungry nibble.

The situation was getting too heated, to keep on going with it right in front of the open door. The older teen then took Masato firmly by the arm and dragged him huskily to the bed. He left himself fall into the mattress, sitting, and draw his partner along with him, forcing the blue-haired one to straddle over him and brought him even closer, attracting him with his hands on the smaller back and staring at him expectantly, wishing for his kouhai's next move. _  
_

Masato couldn't take it anymore; only looking at his senpai was too much for him to control himself, even if the blond was always in his mind, his strong and incomprehensible desire toward Ranmaru was enough to make him forget one more time about everything and kiss the man hastily. His tongue licked Ranmaru's lips languidly, as his teeth applied small bites in that tasty mouth, forcing a small entrance between the older man's lips with his shameless tongue. How could he be doing such an embarrassing thing like this? He was Hijirikawa Masato, the man who would never hug or kiss anyone but the one he loved the most, yet here he was all over his senpai, kissing him as if the world could end at any instant. He couldn't even feel guilty for such behaviour.

Without parting their lips, Ranmaru's fingers slid below the shirt and traced Masato's unblemished skin. His fingertips danced around stroking it and perceiving the goose bumps they provoked. Ranmaru had never noticed how silky Hijirikawa's skin felt, how unbelievably alluring was touching it. Now he urged for more of him. Tomorrow he would find the right excuses to justify this sin to himself; tonight, he would satisfy his hunger for that boiling blue-haired beauty.

Masato was the one who broke that addictive lip contact, to slightly moan in his senpai's ears, completely uncontrolled: "Kurosaki-san… ah~ m-more, t-touch me more." The blue haired teen couldn't ratiocinate simply, so he gave up and just let his body being controlled by all those new, strong and arousing sensations.

The other consented to that supplication, releasing Masato from his shirt. Then, his tongue left wet traces as it brazenly wandered across the now exposed chest. Impish digits unbuttoned other's trousers to allow even naughtier fingertips to hardly sneak into the underwear below. They ran from one end to the other, stroking that brink along with Masato's lower abdomen, to increase his eagerness. Meanwhile his torturer looked into his deep blue eyes: "You started this; you should be the one taking responsibility." Despite his words, he knew very well that whether Hijirikawa did it or not, he would get what he wanted from him, untilfeeling content.

Masato moaned softly, pulling the older male more to him as his long fingers were tightly clutched on Kurosaki's clothes. The intense chill thathad ran down his spine made him forget, ignore the whole world and obey his senpai, the one he needed so much at the moment.

"I...I-" A whimper made him pause. He leaned his forehead to Ranmaru's and finished, "I want you, Kurosaki-san." He wouldn't even think anymore. Even if he wanted; it was useless.

"Then prove it." The other said with his always husk voice, taking one of his kouhai's pale and fine hands down to meet his crotch and show him what he had to take care of. Below his trousers, his manhood was growing rapidly, and it was the blunette's fault. He had done that to him, it wasn't Ranmaru the one to blame for all this.

Masato swallowed hard, surprised for moments, yet forgetting his astonishment as a sudden excitement arouse through every single pore of his skin. He felt the tempting hotness through his hand and couldn't prevent a moan from escaping his throat.

The blue haired teen didn't think twice and got on his knees, trembling with nervousness yet desiring the sinful action so much. His shaky fingers unbuttoned his senpai's pants, and in a few seconds he had the full view of a hard cock hidden behind soft and black fabric of boxers.

Masato swallowed hard, once again; his half lidded eyes observed the arousing view for a bit longer while his head registered every single moment, arousing him more and unstoppably. His left hand reached for the elastic of Ranmaru's boxers, being followed by his right hand, lightly pulling them down which made his heart race in pure bliss with the tempting view.

The silver followed the younger man's actions silently with his sight. His hand placed over the top of Masato's head was doing an incredible effort not to push it harshly and shove himself into the other, blinded by the arousal. Although he had never imagined it would be so easy to convince such a stuck-up guy like the blunette to do something like this. The drunk teen was definitely out of himself, and yet Ranmaru didn't feel any guilt about taking advantage of his state. It would remain between them.

From that moment on, Masato just acted on impulse. He really didn't know what to do; he hadn't ever done such a thing... Any of the things he had been doing with Kurosaki tonight. But somehow he felt like he should try to lick here, and there, and maybe then... He suspired with each one of his wild thoughts and grabbed his senpai's cock at the base and leaned his face; his sinful mouth to the hot and hard manhood, licking his lips the closer they got to Ranmaru's member.

He swallowed hard, now more nervous but also hornier. His mouth was mere millimetres away from his senpai's hard on. Masato trembled fiercely with a sudden shiver that had travelled through his core. He felt his own body reacting so much and so fast, that he ignored his nervousness and finally licked Kurosaki's tip, earning a rough groan from the other.

The older male held his breath in expectancy, eager for the rest. But his partner remained stiff, hesitantly, and his patience was exhausting fast. "Is that all you've got, prick?" He spat, trying to conceal his excitement.

Masato wasn't sure about what he should do next, but he was strangely pleased with his senpai's reaction, so he couldn't help but think about his reaction if he did this instead... The blue haired teen engulfed the wet tip of Ranmaru's cock in his mouth, and sucked softly; unsure, somehow afraid. What if he shouldn't have done this? Even so, he was unable tostop himself. His wild desire was controlling him.

The silver-haired one accompanied his second pleased grunt with a sadistic smirk. "That's so much better", he congratulated, finally letting go of his desire and pushing harshly Masato's head down on him.

Masato choked with the rough action; with the feeling of the whole hard on inside his mouth. A few tears gathered in the corner of his closed eyes. He tried to escape just to be able to recover from the shocking action, butKurosaki's hold on him was strong enough to not let him do as he pleased. So, he tried to calm down; trying to, somehow, recover some of his lost air, though it seemed impossible. And suddenly he didn't know what to do anymore. He was starting to panic. Masato was desperate to freedom himself, but although he was suffering at this instant he had, in a strange way, got hornier. His cock had grown quickly, painfully pressed against his pants. So, Masato tried to focus on his horny state instead, slowly closed his mouth surrounding the hard member between his lips, and sucked it one more time, softly bobbing his head. He was afraid and still desperate, yet right now he just wanted to please the other male; although, in truth, he didn't know how to do it.

Ranmaru'sdual-coloured eyes observed attentively the slow movement of that obviously innocent mouth. His hand accompanied his motion, never lightly enough to make the other forget he was the one in charge.

The sweet hesitation of Masato's action only made the bluenette more adorable and provocative. Such an irresistible inexperience shown every time he slowly, so fucking slowly, led his lips along his throbbing length. Damn it, if he was gonna provoke him this much, why the hell was he making him suffer like this?

"Hey, brat..." the silver-haired said in an even more unfriendly tone than usual, as his fingers laced with sapphire locks "...if you're going at it... do it right!" This time, his hand not only pushed, but also pulled his hair again, back and forth. This hunger he felt for the other teen wasn't normal, but none of this was his fault. The other had asked for it. For this and so much more...

Masato's dark blue orbs widened impossibly as expected tears rolled down over his cheeks. The sudden harshness of the older man was really unexpected and, above all, clearly uncomfortable; painful even. Masato had to make an extra effort not to choke with the man's thick cock in his mouth, but it was getting harder every second. He wanted to breathe but he was unable to do it properly. However, even though having Ranmaru's cock ravishing his mouth in such a rough way, Masato couldn't help but feel hotter. Every time that thick erection slid over his lips and tongue, and touched his throat so harshly, the blue haired man's hard length would desperately throb against the uncomfortable fabric of his clothes, and his mouth would sweetly let out muffled moans.

Those same lips and tongue and throat were so snug and soft; it felt so gentle and docile that an urge for devirginating was born into the older male's chest. He got off with the idea using Masato to extinguish this appetite.

Masato was getting tempted by the second with the strange pleasure he was feeling, and although his hands were supported on his senpai's thighs, one of them travelled towards the growing bulge between his legs trying to get rid of the underwear that had been driving him mad for a long time now.

As the silverette followed him with his eyes, he saw the nudity taking over the slender body below, so white, so pure, so perfect, and he became hypnotized with the thought of trying even more than his mouth. Hisabusive hand left its place and reached for the now exposed virginity of Masato, but before he could get it a third person interrupted him.

"Looks like the party moved up here..." The tall figure of a blond young man stood unnoticed by the door, trying to hide the embitterment in his voice.

At the familiar voice, Masato's heart stopped for a split second to then start pounding strongly against his chest. He stopped pleasuring his senpai, too shocked; too frightened, and looked in the direction of the blond's voice. His dark azure eyes observed Ren, who had an unreadable expression on his face, and Masato felt his body starting to tremble wildly. He recovered his normal senses, forgetting about his horny state, and remembered that all this had happened because he had been desperately looking for Ren but the frustration of not being able to find the man he craved for so long, just made him want to forget everything and fall in temptation. And Kurosaki Ranmaru was there, in the right place at the right time.

The silver one froze in shock for a moment at the sight of the blond. Embarrassment, fear and guilt almost made their way into his heart, but he soon realized he didn't owe any explanations to anyone. "Beat it, prick." He said in a low, menacing voice to the uninvited guest.

"Why?" Ren shut the door behind him. He tried with all his might to veil his true feelings behind his cocky attitude. "Seems like I'd get so much more fun in here." He couldn't take his eyes away from Masato, and he tried so hard to swallow the reproach in his tone.

"You've got no business in here." Ranmaru answered with his patience running out. He was so closed to the end only seconds ago.

Ren glared at him, while his rigid smile never left his face. "Is that so? Is by chance something 'special' going on between the two of you?"

"Hell, no..." Ranmaru threw back at him, almost disgusted.

"Then why can't I join you?" The long haired male left his spot by the threshold and made his way to the kneeling teen. He crouched next to him, as if no one else was in the room, and ran his hand over the messy blue mane. A tiny spark of deception arose in his gaze, but he soon got into his playboy character again. He neared the tip of his nose to the soft ear before him, graze it against it seductively, breathing in the sweet scent of the other, feeling how this simple action made him tremble. "See? 'Masa' doesn't seem to mind, right?" He asked with his irresistible voice.

Masato let out a low but lewd noise with Ren's unexpected but so desired behaviour. The so soft touch of the blond's nose against his ear, plus the way he had felt and heard Ren breathing out his scent gave him goose bumps. An irreplaceable feeling arouse in him and Masato was, yet again, unable to think clearly. Unwittingly, his hands abandoned his and his senpai's body, clinging to the blond's clothes ever so slightly; very shyly but shamelessly at the same time. Through his lips, an inevitable name escaped in a very sweet and needy tone of voice.

"Jinguji-"

* * *

 **Yui~chan: *too amazed to react* *||||***

 **Hana~chan: Hohohoho -w- that Ren and his timing... We'll bring you the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
